A number of elastomers are very difficult to plasticize. For example, elastomers, such as EPDM, are difficult to plasticize since it is difficult to find plasticizers that are sufficiently compatible to avoid the plasticizer exuding (bleeding) to the surface of the elastomer upon cooling and solidification of the elastomer. Usually, hydrocarbon oils such as naphthenic oils or paraffinic oils are used to plasticize elastomers such as EPDM. While hydrocarbon-based processing oils can be used with partial success, the resulting plasticized compositions lack advantageous low temperature properties and the processing oils have a tendency to exude (bleed) to the surface of the elastomeric article. Attempts to use conventional linear dibasic acid esters, such as dioctyl adipate, dioctyl sebacate, and di-2-ethylhexyl sebacate, or phthalate esters, such as di-2-ethylhexyl phthalate, have also been unsuccessful since such conventional ester plasticizers are either incompatible with the elastomer, resulting in exudation of the plasticizer, or are too volatile for many elastomer uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,290,886 teaches using organic ester plasticizers to plasticize thermoplastic elastomers comprising a blend of a thermoplastic polyolefin and an elastomer to lower the glass transition temperature (Tg) of both the elastomer and the polyolefin phases and to improve impact strength at low temperatures. The '886 patent neither discloses nor suggests using the cyclic dimerate and/or cyclic trimerate esters disclosed herein, and found that “polymeric dibasic esters and aromatic esters were found to be significantly less effective” (column 3, lines 62–64).
Dimer acid esters have been proposed as plasticizers for high temperature resistant fluorocarbon polymers (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,114) and for plasticizing anhydride-functionalized polymers (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,169,716) but have not been suggested for plasticizing non-fluorocarbon polymers, non-anhydride-functionalized polymers, or elastomers. It is preferred that the elastomers plasticized with the dimerate and/or trimerate esters disclosed herein are not fluorocarbon polymers, fluorocarbon elastomers, anhydride-functionalized polymers, or anhydride-functionalized elastomers.
Surprisingly and unexpectedly, dimerate and/or trimerate esters designed to have very low polarity act as efficient plasticizers for elastomers. The resulting plasticized compositions have excellent low temperature properties and exhibit little or no tendency of the plasticizer to exude or bleed to the surface of the elastomer composition. Use of the dimerate and/or trimerate esters as disclosed herein provides an advantageous balance of flexibility, impact resistance, and strength to the plasticized elastomers.